


The Dragon

by Mrs_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, F/M, Genji only shows up a few times, Gentle Sex, Hanzo is a beautiful dragon mermaid, Maggie is a purple eyed beauty, Maggie my oc - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romantic Love Making, Rough Sex, Sex, Sweet Sex, Water Sex, deadlock slave gang, marmaid Genji, mermaid Hanzo AU, mostly Maggie and Hanzo, some mild angst later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: She had been a slave once, now she has been saved by a mermaid with lovely blue scales, beautiful blue eyes, and a kindness she has not ever known.





	1. Purple Eyes, Blue Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this little story, no poly relationships in this one, this time around. :) Enjoy.

“Stop struggling slave and take your punishment.” My master commands but I refuse to obey. I know i’m about to die. I will not listen to him any longer. I struggle and fight until my hands and feet are wrestled behind me and tied with heavy rope. When a rag is shoved in my mouth I try biting the fingers, but fail. A thick cloth is tied around my mouth keeping the rag in tightly. I cry and glare and struggle even now. I won’t go out without a fight.

When a heavy chain attached to a big lead ball is tied around my feet I know i’m doomed. I’m moved to the edge of the cliff before my master is gripping my face in his hands harshly. “We brought you in, fed you, clothed you, gave you a purpose and this is how you repay us? By running away? To what, be free?” His hands grips my hair pulling it painfully making more tears run down my face. “Slaves don’t get to be free, slaves don’t get a say in anything that happens to them.” He gives me a mocking kiss on the gag in my mouth. “You could of been such a good slave, one of the best, if only you had learned your place was at my feet, serving me.”

I glare back crying. He nods his head to the ones holding me and I struggle anew, but it does me no good, they throw me from the cliff the chain around my feet weighing me down. My muffled scream follows me all the way down until I hit the water. I hold my breath as the chains start dragging me down into the dark waters below.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get closer and closer to my prey, eyes never leaving it, my tail twitches behind me ready to pounce. I dart forward and make my move grab the tuna and biting down enjoying the wiggling sensation in my mouth as I tear it open and devour it. Not a moment after finishing a loud splash is felt in the water. My eyes turn to the noise curious, but with caution. I swim out from behind my huge rock to see a human sinking into the water. My eyes widen at the state she is in. In her struggles her eyes land on me and I suck in a breath. The most unusual, but striking purple eyes meet my own, they plead with me for help, before her eyes flutter closed and her body goes limp.

Some deep primal protective alpha surges up within me and i’m racing over to her. I wrap my arms around her before she can sink anymore and stare down in horror at the chains on her. ‘What kind of animals would do such a thing?’ I sneer slashing through the chains on her feet with my claws easily. Not wanting to waste anymore time I hold her to me as I swim as fast as I can back to my cave. Once there I bring her up on the rock bed enough for her to be half out of the water and lay her down, I slowly untie the gag from her mouth and pull out the rag making a face at it before throwing it away. I place my ear to her mouth and hear no breathing. I quickly cut the rest of her bindings off, then lay her on her side and hit her back.

I feel like i’m doing this all wrong, but I can’t remember how. When nothing happens I turn her back over on her back and pat her face, nothing. I suck in a breath vaguely remembering something. I pinch her nose and breath into her mouth, next I push down on her chest a few times, but nothing happens and I fear i’m still doing this all wrong. ‘Was I too late?’ The thought brings me more sadness than it should. I do this a few more times wanting to see her come alive again, when she is suddenly coughing up water, I roll her onto her side and pat her back as all the water leaves her lungs. She shudders as her coughing stops and whimpers start as she buries her face in the rock bed below her. The sound is heartbreaking to my ears and so are the sounds of her crying softly. I’ve never heard such a sad sound in my life. Tentatively I rub her back as I use my tail to move me alittle more on land with her. “You are safe treasure, no one can harm you here.” I whisper gently. 

“You saved me..” Is whispered back out around a sniffle.

I close my eyes at the sound of her voice, beautiful like her eyes. “I did.” I reply softly.

“Th...thank you.” She offers back, face still hidden.

Not many humans I have come in contact with have thanked me. It’s a welcome change.

With shaky arms she rolls over and up into a sitting position facing me. I sit up as well keeping my tail in the water and taking each other in. Those striking purple eyes again with big full lips and big doe eyes, I can feel myself wanting to claim her as mine strongly. I fight to control myself and not scare her away, it looks like she has been through enough at the moment.

She takes me all in. “You're really a mermaid.” More a statement then a question.

I nod my head. “I am.” I reply.

I watch her swallow several times as she draws her knees up to her chest thinking. I wait patiently. 

“You're not going to hurt me are you?” Her phrasing is half question half statement. 

I offer her a kind and honest smile. “No treasure I will not harm you, I swear it. Nor will I let any other harm you. You are in my home and you are safe here. This I swear to you.” By the end of my statement, my words might of grown more fierce, but I couldn’t help myself it would seem with this human. Something deep and old within me was screaming at me to protect her, to claim her as my own. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. ‘Calm yourself.’ I think.

Her eyes widen at my words and for a moment I fear I may have come on too strong with my words, but slowly a small smile grows on her face before she speaks. “You're the first nice person i’ve met in a very long time….thank you.” Her smile grows alittle more and i’m reminded of the sun on a warm day coming through the clouds, my heart beats double time and I offer her a gentle smile in return.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days are spent with me healing. My ribs are still sore and hurt if I move any weird way, something that has the mermaid looking like he wants to reach out to me to help, but he holds back, instead gentle chiding me to ‘rest and not overdo myself.’  
I honestly don’t know what to do with myself, I haven't been free since I was thirteen and that was eight years ago. Nor have I been around anyone with kindness in all that time. I should be terrified of this mermaid, should not trust him, but there was a odd pull to him, one I could not name. It was like hearing a whisper from far away, not understanding what was being said, but knowing the words meant me no harm. I only knew him a week and I felt far safer with him then I have with anyone else in my life...it was so strange and new. That in of itself was frightening or should of been, but I just couldn’t be afraid of him no matter how much I told myself I should be. He was so calming to my senses, mind and body, I wondered if he felt the same or if this was just all me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two weeks went by slow and fast at the same time some days. I always made sure she had plenty of food and water, the water was a bit trickier, but very much worth it. When she got cold I would swim her over to the hot spring not far from my cave by the sea. Some days she didn’t say much and that was ok, just being around her gave me joy and made me realize how lonely I had become over the years. Other days she would ask me about the sea and the wonders in it. I was always glad to share my knowledge of the ocean and what lies in the depths of her.

Her eyes would get wide with wonder and want to know more and more and it took everything in me not to lean over and kiss those sweet looking lips when she would smile at me for something I said. The temptation was only growing stronger the longer I was around her. When I would catch her looking at my lips, smile gone from her face and her eyes telling me something I dared not hope, it become all but impossible to resist this beautiful woman.

“It has dawned on me I have yet to ask your name.” She ask me one day while in the hot spring.

Her arms resting on the rocks below her chin resting on those arms staring at me, that small smile on her lips and I lick my lips moving closer to her in the water until our bodies are nearly touching and I place a finger under her chin and left her face up to mine. Her body trembles, but her body turns to face mine fully as she wants. I glance down at her lips swallowing before looking up in her eyes. I move in and ghost my lips over hers waiting, when she doesn’t pull back, but instead leans more into me I know I have to do something.

“My name…..is Hanzo.” I whisper before claiming her lips with my own. There soft and willing under mine and when I feel and hear her tiny moan into the kiss, I know she is mine and I am hers.


	2. One Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, enjoy :)

A FEW MONTHS LATER……

I’m laying on the sandy shore near our cave as Hanzo goes out to hunt.

My hand absentmindedly plays with the necklace around my neck Hanzo made for me. The most beautiful shells I had ever seen. He had made it himself. He called it a mating necklace, when he had smiled lovingly at me and asked me if I would spend my life with him I agreed wholeheartedly. He was mine and I was his now.

I smile to myself as the sun shine downs on me. My head pillowed in the warm sand under me. It connects us to one another as well. I can feel him and he can feel me. My hand moves to my neck, gone are the worst of the old scars of the slave collar. Gone are the fears of being abused or tortured, gone is the fear of never being free. In just six months my life has changed so much.

I still have days where my nightmares rule me and I awake afraid and scared, crying out in fear. Hanzo is my shelter in the storm, he grounds me on those bad days, helps me back to a happier place. His gentle hands and soft loving words surround me on those days chasing the bad away.

On other days his brother and cowboy come to visit us. Those are good visits, there wonderful company, The cowboy is funny and loud, but sweet, he’s a good friend as is Genji, who is a little brat most of the time. I’m content for the first time in my life and like when I first met Hanzo I should be scared, but I’m not i’m just happy.

But all happiness comes to an end at some point. You just never prepare for it, not really.

It was a mistake to think no one would ever come to this island to hunt and it was also a mistake to think my old slave owners would not happen upon me while hunting. My guard is down and i’ll pay for it. I’m so lost in the sound of the ocean waves, by the time the net is being thrown over me it’s too late. I scream and struggle against the net holding me tighter and tighter. In my fear I call out for my mate “HANZO!” I scream over and over again as the slave owners laugh and start to haul me away from shore. My fear grows as I move further and further away from the water.

My struggles increase tenfold when I see his head pop out of the water aways from shore. His eyes wide in fear and anger. “MAGGIE!” He screams to me. It makes the men dragging me away stop and look out to the sea. It’s enough for me to get the net off of me, but I don’t get far as they both grab me as I struggle to get to Hanzo holding my arms out to him, to my freedom. “HANZO HELP ME!!” I scream afraid.

His eyes harden and turn blue as the sky darkens and lightning fills the sky. Without any warning the sky is filled with a great roar as twin blue beast fly straight at us. They pass through me harmlessly, but my captors start to get eaten before my eyes. I don’t waste any time I start to run to the water, to my mate, to my freedom. The sand not doing me any favors slowing me down, it’s all the time the last slaver needs. One minute i’m running towards Hanzo the next something is going right through the back of me and through my chest, I gasp eyes wide looking down, a spear coated in the purple poison. The roar that fills the air, i’m not sure if it’s Hanzo’s beast or Hanzo himself as I fall to my knees on the water's edge gasping for breath. Instead of hitting the sand as I fall forward i’m falling into his arms. With shaking hands I cup his face as I feel blood filling my lungs making it hard to breath. “My love….I love you….” I gurgle out as my eyes flutter closed my body going limp in his arms. The world fading away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I scream her name feeling her body go limp in my arms. I break the spear in half removing it. I cry out as I feel her heartbeat slowing down more and more. With fear in my heart I hold her to me diving back under the water and swimming to the only one who can save her now. The swim is far out and halfway there I stop and surface and breath air into her lungs. Her heart beat barely there. I cry out in anguish and dive back down once more swimming as fast as I can. In the deeper parts of the ocean is where I find Mercy. Her cave is filled with souls, I heed them no warning as I swim past them.

She owes me a favor and i’m here to collect. She turns to me when I enter and is not surprised to see me like she knew this would happen. “Lay her down here, we don’t have much time.” She says getting what she needs. When she comes back with a black knife I grab her wrist growling. “What is this!?”

“I’m saving her life you fool, not let me go dragon.” She replies harshly.

Not having any choice I let go of her wrist, my eyes watch her like a hawk. She stands before me. “To save her life she needs part of your heart, you will each share it, what you feel she will feel, you will be closer than ever, this is the only way to save her, but...it comes at a cost.” She says getting the knife ready to make the cuts. I can feel Maggie's life force leaving us.

“What’s the cost?” I ask anyway, needing to know.

“She will become like you, she will no longer be human, those who share a heart like this can not be different, they must be the same.” She says calmly.

I swallow. “Do it.” I say, a hard edge to my voice. I’ll do whatever I have to, to save my mate.

Mercy makes a small cut in her chest first, then mine. There’s no pain, I just keep my eyes on Maggie's face. Suddenly it feels like part of me is missing and when I look down she has my heart in her hands, well half of it anyway. With force she places the other half back in my body, the cut seals up. I gasp at the weird feeling. Next she takes Maggie's heart out and places the other half of mine in it’s place, I shallow looking at her dead heart as Mercy seals up the cut and steps back.

“It’s done. We are even now. A life for a life, you saved my mate and now i’ve saved yours, the debt is paid. She will wake soon, now leave dragon and never return.” She says, her eyes cold. The sea witch is someone even I know not to mess with, I cradle Maggie in my arms and slowly swim off. Taking her to my second cave home much further away, but safer. As I swim my eyes are angry at myself for letting this happen in the first place. It was my job to protect her and I did not, it was not a mistake I would make again. I was never letting her out of my sight again.

 

Once there I lay her down half up on shore. The changes are already happening and it’s going to be a shock when she wakes up. Her legs slowly change into a tail, a beautiful purple tail matching her eyes. Tiny purple scales on her arms and face are next. I can’t help, but find her beautiful in this form. All her colors are so intense and striking.I just wish it hadn’t happened like this.

When her eyes open slowly and look into my eyes, she just smiles, a soft loving smile just for me. There's no shock, no outrage or fear, just calm and acceptance of what’s happened. “I could hear everything, even dying I could hear the words around me.” She says touching the necklace.

“Your mine and I am yours, doesn’t matter the form, as long as i’m with you, i’m happy.” She whispers caressing my cheek. 

I take her face in both of my hands and lean down kissing her, our mouths moving against each other as her arms wrap around my neck pulling me in tighter deepening the kiss. Our heart’s beating in time with each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hanzo…” I moan into his shoulder before biting it as his next thrust goes deeper in me. His nails lightly scratch down my back, I do the same to him only harder making him growl taking my mouth with his, his tongue owning my own. His hands cup the back of my tail tighter where my butt once was and pulls me in hard when he pushes in, making me nearly scream into the kiss hitting some spot inside that lights up with pleasure intensely.

After that, it’s all he does over and over again. He doesn’t let up on my mouth either, he controls everything by having one hand at the back of my head keeping me there. Air is not needed when we breath it back and forth between us like this deep under the ocean. No longer a slave, no longer a human, but a mermaid. A mermaid with purple hair, eyes, and tail. A mermaid with a loving soulmate with bright blue eyes, blue tail and blue sea dragons.

When we climax it’s my first ever and I do scream into the kiss which only makes him growl possessively at being my first. His arms hold me close as we both shudder against each other. The water around us cold, but calm.

He breaks from the kiss and noses at my neck scenting me. “You're going to look so good with my young inside you .” He whispers before licking up and down my neck.

His words make me tremble. “Yes I want that my love, please fill up, I want to carry your young ones, want to show them the world.” I whisper by his ear earning me another possessive growl from him as he moves me to lay belly down on the coral behind me. He mounts me ready to go again. “I’ll fuck you so good, fill you up with so many young my love just wait.” He growls before he starts fucking me like his life depended on it.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/beach-s_zpsacmkyeut.jpg.html)


	3. ART WORK




End file.
